


a house is a building, home is a feeling.

by kbl55429



Series: Malec against the world. [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Established Relationship, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: All I’m going to say is I decided to make Robert nice in this one and make Maryse have the problem. And Magnus doesn’t appear, he’s on,y mentioned. Enjoy.





	a house is a building, home is a feeling.

Alec stood outside his mother’s home office wondering what he was about to walk into. Instead of coming to his room to talk like any other normal mother would he was summoned by text message. And when Maryse Lightwood summons you, you go no questions asked.

 

He knocked on the door hearing a faint come in. When he walked in, it was not just his mother but his father, Lydia Branwell and her father also. It took everything in Alec’s power not to roll his eyes. He hated Lydia, she was a stuck up snob who ruined his best friends now boyfriends life in high school, what was said next was something he did not expect.

 

“What can I do for you mother?”

 

“Alexander, please sit down.” His mothers hard voice gave him a terrible feeling in his gut, but he wasn’t backing down.

 

“It’s Alec and I think standing will be just fine.”

 

“Fine. Alec you know the Branwells.” Alec nodded his head at his mothers obvious statement. “Mr. Branwell here has come to us with a business proposal and its one we can’t pass on.”

 

“Okay. Get to the point mother.” His and his mother’s relationship wasn’t strong, in fact it was teetering on the edge of being destroyed ever since he came out and he had better ways of spending his time then listening to his mother and her stupid plans.

 

“He has proposed a merging of our two businesses. But the only way that can be done is if you and Lydia marry.”

 

Before she could continue Alec interrupted her. “Now let me stop you right there, I’m not marrying Lydia or any woman for that matter. I’m gay and you know this and I will not be a pawn in your games. So the answer is no.” He could now see the anger in every feature of his mother’s face, but out of the corner of his eye he could see his father smiling.

 

“You don’t have a choice Alec.”

 

“I beg to differ Maryse. I’m not a child, I’m an adult and I make my own choices and the answer is and will always be no. When I marry someone it will be someone I love and not some stuck up bitch. Now if you excuse me, I’ll be going.”

 

Alec turned to walk out of the door but his mother stopped him, “if you leave here Alec you’re fired and you are no longer welcomed in this home.”

 

Alec turned around, he wasn’t even surprised but he wasn’t worried. He was a lawyer, a very good one and he knew he would have no problem getting another job. “No problem because I quit, good day Maryse.” Alec walked out of the office with a smile on his face.

 

When he reached his room the smile never left. He felt good, free and he now wishes he would have done that a long time ago. He walked to his closet taking out what little he had there realizing that he barely spent any of his time here anymore. Most of his stuff was at Magnus’ and now he realized that his life has gone in a direction he never thought he could have but now that he has everything he’s ever wanted he never wants it to end. He finished packing that last of his clothes and packed his books in some boxes he found in the basement. An hour later he was finished and had everything in the car packed and ready to go. He was about to climb into the car when his father stopped him.

 

“Alec.”

 

He turned around and was met with a smiling Robert. “Dad.”

 

“Alec I just want you to know how proud I am of you. I know your mother can be intense and I’m going to do everything in my power to get her to see reason. I can’t promise anything but I’m going to try. I love you son, don’t ever forget that.”

 

Alec hugged his father and surprisingly he hugged him back. “Thanks dad, that means a lot to me.” He pulled away and looked at his father, a man who he thought would take him being gay the hardest but he didn’t, it was the exact opposite and Alec was happy he had one parent in his corner. That was more then most in his situation got and for that he was thankful.

 

“Where are you going to go?”

 

“Magnus’ until I can find a place of my own but a small part of me is hoping he’ll ask me to move in.”

 

“Well I hope it all works out for you. Call me when you get settled.” Alec was surprised his father wasn’t trying to talk him out of quitting but he didn’t want to talk about it anymore so he wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up.

 

“I will, I love you dad.”

 

“I love you too son.” Alec smiled, before he got in the car, he turned around and looked at the place he lived his hole life in. A place that never felt like home to him, it was then he realized that a house is just a building but home, home is a feeling and home was man in a loft no too far from here with two cats and a beautiful smile. He smiled as he drove out of the driveway making his way towards Brooklyn, towards his future.

 


End file.
